narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izumi Natsumi
Izumi Natsumi, is the heir of the highly praised, Natsumi Family, as well as a Jōnin originally from the Zetsubō Village, working as a hunter-nin for the Land of Water. Izumi wants to rid the world of criminals so he became a hunter-nin. As his assassinations started to pick up and he became known, he dawned the name of the "Holy Swordsman." Background Early Life Izumi is the first child of Kayaba and Okino Natsumi, receiving a brother and sister years later. He became close with his family and had a good childhood, all was well and he met a friend named Kuro. The two became inseparable and were found together on most occasions. On the day of their academy graduation, Kuro discovered Izumi's heritage, instantly being freaked out. It was revealed the Natsumi Family, and Kuro's clan, the Kazuto Clan had been enemies for centuries. Even more, Kuro revealed that the Natsumi Family, the very rulers of the Zetsubō Village, made the members of the Kazuto Clan, instead of graduating normally, fight each other to the death in a battle royale-like event, which was watched by the village for their sick entertainment. Izumi was confused, why would the Natsumi Family do such things? Kuro finished explaining by telling what happened hundreds of years ago. https://narutofanon.fandom.com/wiki/Natsumi_Family#History In short, the Natsumi refused to give a wanted missing-nin staying in their village to a hunter-nin. It resulted in a dual with the hunter-nin winning, holding his blade up to the Village Head's throat. It turned out the hunter-nin was a member of the Kazuto Clan. It just so happened that members of the Kazuto Clan were staying in the village already, the Natsumi Family thought of a solution. They knew that the clan had nowhere else to stay, and definitely didn't have enough money to settle down in a bigger village such as Kirigakure. They settled upon, instead of kicking them out, to make them graduate from the Zetsubō Academy a bit differently than the normal villagers. Because of the hunter-nin's confrontation, they would go back to Kirigakure's old ways of graduating for the select group of Kazuto Clan members. This entailed fighting to the death. The Genin Exams Kuro's explanation was cut short from a distant shouting, it was the teacher of the two's academy class, it seemed it was time for the Genin Exams. The two anxiously followed the teacher, not sure of what awaited. The two were separated, Kuro walking towards a small dojo-like arena and Izumi walking towards a small classroom. The two began their exams an hour later. Izumi paced through the questions, nervous of what he had just heard. He only had to do a simple written test, he thought about the questions carefully, well...at least he tried to. The story he had just heard ran throughout his mind, the hunter-nin, the Natsumi, the special way of graduating, would Kuro have to kill his family to survive? After he finished the test, Izumi followed his teacher towards the arena, those who finished got to watch the battle. The only thing was the teacher didn't tell the students that they were battling because they were clanmates, no, they said they were villagers gone rogue and nothing more, they were going to fight to keep their place in the village. As Izumi arrived, he could hear the clashing of blades, the combatants crying, and the villagers' cries of awe and wonder. He took a seat with some of his classmates who were already finished, watching the fight as well. There were six fighting participants, including Kuro. The participants were fighting hesitantly, you could tell they didn't want to fight but they were forced to. If they didn't the village would kill them all. The ongoing fighting continued, the sound of metal hitting metal echoed all over the arena, until...A body dropped. The fighting temporarily stopped as they stared at the dead body and its killer, Kuro had just killed one of his clan members. He fell to the floor, pondering what he had just done. The clinging of metals continued, the Kazuto Clan began battling it out once again. Kuro got up again, he had to continue or he would be killed. He lunged at another of his clanmates, impaling them with his sword. The body dropped. He wiped the blood off his blade, a look of shock appeared on all of the Kazuto's faces. This started a chain reaction, the clan gave it their all, Kuro just standing, watching in despair. Body after body dropped until it was just Kuro and his brother left, staring at each other in disbelief. His brother made the first move, aiming for a strike through the chest for a quick death. Kuro couldn't let himself die just yet, he parried the attack, slicing downward. His attack connected, leaving a scar on his brother's chest, leaking with blood. After his successful hit, Kuro attempts to ram his sword through his opponent's chest, for what would be a quick death. The brother could not allow himself to die yet either, he dodged the attack, repositioning himself farther away. The two ran at each other in unity, sword in hand. This was a test of speed, Kuro drew his blade the fastest, striking his brother's chest once again, his open wound had got hit again with twice the force. The body dropped. Mercenary Ninja Five years passed since the Genin Exams and Izumi has been promoted to Jōnin. Because of the emotional trauma he suffered, Kuro left the Zetsubō Village months after passing the Genin Exams, becoming a missing-nin, Izumi hasn't seen Kuro since. Izumi has honed his skills and is an excellent Shinobi, he is said to singlehandedly be able to take down a small group of ANBU. Izumi decided to put his skills to use and become a Mercenary Ninja to rid the Land of Water of criminals. Within a few months of being awarded the rank of Jōnin, Izumi goes on his first mission as a hunter-nin. It was an easy mission, all he had to do was intercept and capture a thief. Izumi captured the thief and brought them to the Land of Water Daimyō with ease, it was to be expected as a simple thug could not take down a Jōnin of Izumi's caliber. Though this next mission was quite a step up, the mission entailed capturing a missing-nin going by the name of the "Abyssal Swordsman," dead or alive. The swordsman was found resting in a forest west of Kirigakure heavily beaten up and fatigued. The missing-nin's eyes were drawn to Izumi, he had a certain look of surprise in his eyes. Something was off with this ninja, he looked familiar, too familiar. The missing-nin got off of the forest floor and stood, still carefully eying down Izumi. "Hello Izumi, come to take me away?" Izumi Natsumi vs. Kuro Kazuto Kuro's cold words echoed throughout the forest, he had returned. Before Izumi could say anything, a dark substance started to stretch over Kuro starting from what looked like a simple decoration. As the transformation stopped, Kuro was now enclosed in an armor. The armor was pitch black in coloring except for the visor and "decoration" of which was glowing red. Even though his wounds had not yet healed he still looked confident, what had Kuro been doing all this time? As the armor engulfed Kuro, Izumi gripped his sword. "Kuro...?" Izumi asked, astonished. Kuro stood, observing Izumi, seemingly unarmed."I won't make it that easy to capture me. I have somewhere to go, let's make this quick shall we?" Kuro pulled two identical swords out of the core of his armor, the "decoration." The swords appeared as if they were summoned out of thin air, what was Kuro pulling? In a blink of an eye, Kuro dashed towards Izumi leaving a red blur behind, he jumped above Izumi, going for a downward slash using his twin swords. Izumi, barely having enough time to react, attempts to block the hit with his sword. Izumi's sword breaks and with that, Izumi gets blown back, hitting several trees along the way. Izumi was dazed, it hurt to even open his eyes though, somehow, he managed to get up, facing Kuro who was now directly in front of him despite the massive distance Izumi was blown back. "Kuro...Why?" Izumi coughed up blood, leaning against the tree that felt his impact. "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. You are in the way." Kuro said, walking slowing towards Izumi. "Kuro, this isn't the right choice. Come back to the village, I'll make them take you back." Kuro stops moving, the armor engulfing him was now gone, it was absorbed by his armor's core. "Foolish..." Kuro said, his cold stare paralyzed Izumi, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move. "You cannot command me to step into the light if you haven't seen the dark. Your life has always been pure, your 'light' has always been innocent, you are incapable of understanding the troubles that not only I, but the Kazuto Clan as a whole have gone through. We were forced to kill our siblings for the village's entertainment! I have chosen my path and you have chosen yours, you cannot change my judgment. I will continue being a spectator in the dark...that is until I find my moment to strike." Kuro's terrifying stare faded, he walked away, releasing the paralyzation casted upon Izumi. Personality Izumi speaks in a calm and emotionless manner, only speaking when he needs to. Despite his detached nature, Izumi is friendly and polite. Izumi also has a sort of rivalry with Kuro, struggling to keep up with him in power, he trains mercilessly every day to one day surpass his rival. Being around Kuro for so long, Izumi has possessed Kuro's trait of never giving up, shown from his days on end of training. Appearance Izumi is a young man of average height with a slender body, amber eyes, and messy blonde hair. His main outfit consists of a light blue shirt with a pitch-black collar and long sleeves. He also wears white fingerless gloves with the Natsumi Family crest engraved in black. He wears light brown pants and, around his waist, a brown belt. Additionally, he wears light colored socks covered by a pair of sneakers. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Chakra Type Chakra Control Strength Ninjutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Nature Transformations Stats Personal Relationships Category:Characters Category:Mercenary Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Male